


Save a Horse, Ride a Dixon

by EnglishPoet18, Soalovingmom



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:58:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3143450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnglishPoet18/pseuds/EnglishPoet18, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soalovingmom/pseuds/Soalovingmom





	1. Chapter 1

"Giddyup!" Maggie cried as she wound her arms around Glenn's neck and smacked him on the ass.

Carol giggled at the sight of the two of them playing around the cell block. Spirits were high in the prison and Daryl, Merle, Maggie, and Michonne had just come back from a run where they had obviously scored more than what was needed judging from the cowboy hat that Maggie was currently getting a kick out of. Everyone was crowded into the kitchen area going through the spoils that had been found. It was almost like Christmas time and very much needed to lift the mood a little.

"Y'all need to cut that shit out. This ain't recess," Daryl snapped out from his perch on the steps. He had been in a mood lately and Carol wasn't sure exactly what was going on with him. He was sitting there now cleaning his crossbow with a grimace on his face and Carol had an idea. Waiting for Glenn and Maggie to make another lap around the room, she snatched the hat from Glenn's head and plopped it down onto Daryl's head.

"What the hell?" Daryl asked as he glanced up at her.

He stood up and suddenly everyone in the room was turning to look at him, Carol especially. The cowboy hat made him look all kinds of sexy as he stood there with his hip thrust out to the side, crossbow dangling from one strong hand. Her mind drifted to how he might look out on a farm after a hard day's work with sweat beading on his forehead and arms. He would even look hot on a horse with boots and some tight jeans. Carol swallowed as her throat grew dry and she fanned herself slightly.

Daryl's eyes slid over to hers, "Somethin' goin' on with ya?" 

Carol blushed, coming up with an excuse. "It's just hot in here. Not much air circulation," she offered up, letting a nervous chuckle escape her lips. She was NOT going to tell him that he was a stone cold fox in that damn hat.

Daryl started to speak, the hat still on his head when Merle strolled into the room and plucked it right off of Daryl, placing it onto his own head.

"Ya wanna do this shit some justice, ya gotta put it on the right person," Merle said as he adjusted the rim. He cocked an eyebrow at Daryl, "Ya head done warped the hell outta it," he muttered.

Daryl gave him the finger as he took his seat back on the stairs. "Just a dumbass hat anyway," he mumbled under his breath.

Merle finally got the hat adjusted to his liking and set it back down onto his head. "That's how ya wear a fuckin' cowboy hat right there," he said and Carol had to agree with him, then he smirked at her in a way that made Carol's cheeks go even more red.

She hadn't ever spent any time thinking about the elder Dixon in a sexual nature, but watching him strut around the room had her mind drifting to what he might look like wearing just the cowboy hat and nothing else. He had broad shoulders and muscled arms like Daryl's and she imagined wrapping her hands around them as he brought her pleasure. It made her a little uncomfortable thinking of him that way when she was so devoted to Daryl, but she couldn't seem to stop the thoughts from invading her mind, she was a woman after all, a hot blooded woman that hadn't had sex in fucking forever.

"Ya look like a cross between fuckin' Captain Hook an' John Wayne," Daryl called out. Merle flipped him the finger behind his back. Daryl was wearing a smirk on his face and Carol was glad to see that his mood seemed to be improving somewhat. He glanced at her with a twinkle in his eye and Carol sucked in a breath at how absolutely gorgeous the man was. She mentally chastised herself. She didn't know why her thoughts kept turning to sex today, but for some reason that's all she had thought about. Maybe it was because it had just been too damn long since she had had any or maybe it was the way both of the Dixon's muscles had bulged earlier upon lifting out a heavy box from the back of the truck to carry inside the prison. Just hearing their male grunts and seeing the muscles tremble with exertion had gotten her all hot and bothered. She was glad that it was getting time for bed so that she could be alone and maybe find some much needed relief.

"What'cha think 'bout this hat mouse?" Merle said as he appeared suddenly in front of her, throwing her off balance a little. He reached out with his hand and wrapped his thick fingers around her small arm, steadying her. Her skin tingled where he was touching her and Carol cleared her throat, the place between her legs starting to ache dully.

"I think you could pull it off," Carol stated and Merle raised a brow at her serious answer.

"Think so huh?" He sucked his teeth. "Reckon' all I need now is a horse to ride the hell out of." He paused and looked around the room, "Any volunteers?" He asked wickedly as several members of the group gave him disgusted looks, but Carol's mind was already visualizing him riding _her_. He walked back in their direction and Carol saw that as her moment to escape so she took off towards the cells, but Daryl's voice stopped her.

"Where ya goin'?" He asked.

Carol spun around, surprised to see he wasn't more than a couple of feet away from her. She could smell the sweat from his body and his hair was damp around the ends.

"I…I'm tired. I think I'm going to go ahead to bed," she replied.

Daryl stared at her for a few more minutes and then he reached up with his hand and she closed her eyes as his hand drew near. When he pulled away seconds later, she opened her eyes to see that he had a leaf in his hand.

He smirked. "Seen it stickin' in your hair. Probably got stuck in there when ya was diggin' through them boxes or somethin'," he commented.

Carol smiled at him, feeling foolish for thinking that he was actually going to caress her or something.

"Thanks," she murmured. "Night."

She turned to walk towards her cell when she heard his barely audible reply that nearly knocked her to her knees. "Sweet dreams."

….

Carol's eyes jerked towards her cell door several hours later when she heard a light tapping. She had thought that she had imagined it, but now she was certain that someone was tapping on the bars of her cell. She stood up and adjusted the tank top she had borrowed from Maggie because it wasn't as hot as all of her other clothes. She only wore it inside of her cell though, feeling like it was too revealing to wear where everyone else could see it. She crossed over to her door and pulled back the blanket to see Daryl standing on the other side, one arm resting against the bars while the other dangled by his side. She was confused as to why he was visiting her cell in the middle of the night, but she stepped aside and he entered the room slowly as she let the blanket fall back into place. When he turned to look at her she could feel his eyes everywhere and she tugged on the tank top self-consciously.

"Why ya so damn fidgety?" Daryl asked softly. "Ya been so wound up all evenin'."

Carol shrugged. "It must be the heat," she lied.

Daryl smirked, "Is that it?"

She nodded and he crossed the small space between them, skimming a finger beneath the waistband of her light cotton pajama pants.

"Why ya wearin' so many damn clothes then woman?" He asked. Carol's mouth went completely dry. Daryl had _never_ touched her so intimately before. "What's the matter?" he asked, "Cat got your tongue?"

Carol shook her head, her brain failing her in her efforts to speak. She could feel the wetness pooling between her thighs and she squeezed her legs together in an effort to squelch the ache. Daryl hooked his finger into her pants suddenly, pulling her forward so that she fell against his chest.

"Daryl?" Carol asked questioningly.

"Sh…" He whispered as he bent his head toward her lips. She swallowed and then his lips were on hers, hot and moist. His tongue sensually caressing hers, making her moan at the taste of him. She whimpered a little as he slid one jean clad leg between hers and it rubbed against her mound. Seeking relief she rocked her hips a little, enjoying the feel of the coarse material rubbing against her cotton pants.

"Ya like that huh?" He whispered. His hand slipped to her ass to caress the soft flesh.

Carol nodded. "Yes…very much."

He walked her backwards until her back was against the concrete wall and he kissed her again, his tongue sliding into her mouth where it tangled with hers. She couldn't believe they were really doing this. It was really happening. She slid her hands down his chest and underneath his shirt where he sucked in a breath. He lifted his arms silently and she lifted the shirt up and over his head. She had never gotten to feel Daryl's chest before so she relished in the opportunity to do so now. Carol trailed her nails lightly over his smooth stomach and across the light speckle of hair around his belly button. He placed both of his hands on the wall beside her head, caging her in. One of the straps of the tank top slid off of her shoulder and Daryl moved a finger to help it along. He repeated the process for the other arm until the straps were dangling by her side. Hooking his finger in the waistband of her pants again he tugged sharply and the pants slid down her legs leaving her standing there in her panties. Carol gasped, leaning into him more, wanting more from him.

"Still hot?" He asked.

Before she could reply, there was a slightly louder rapping on her cell bars and then Merle's voice carried through the bars. "Daryl, I know ya fuckin' in there."

Carol drew in a sharp breath at the sound of Merle's voice, but strangely enough she wasn't embarrassed at the thought of him seeing her half naked. In fact, she found herself more turned on by the fact.

She gestured with a nod of her head towards the door. "Gonna let him in?" 

Daryl eyed her for a few minutes and then shrugged like he didn't care one way or the other. He crossed to the doorway and pulled back the blankets to find a smirking Merle who was still dressed and wearing that cowboy hat. God, Carol loved that hat. The smirk disappeared from his face as soon as he caught sight of Carol though and his jaw dropped open a little. Daryl grabbed him by the arm, tugging him inside before placing the blankets back.

"What the fuck ya need?" Daryl demanded. "I'm busy."

Merle's tongue snaked out to wet his lips and Carol's eyes darkened as she watched the completely innocent act. The ache between her legs now reaching a fevered pitch because both of the Dixons were in her cell and she was half naked. If this was a dream, she didn't want to wake up ever.

"Just comin' off watch brother. Thought ya might be awake." He glanced down at Daryl's pants with a cheeky grin. "I see that ya definitely _up_."

Carol didn't know what compelled her to do what she did next, but she found herself speaking before she even realized it.

"You're more than welcome to join us," she offered into the sudden silence. She glanced up into Daryl's eyes searching for a sign that he didn't approve, but he just captured her lips with his again, completely ignoring the fact that Merle was standing there. When she pulled away she glanced at Merle and saw that his eyes had darkened to almost black as he stared at them. She reached out with one hand and slid it underneath Merle's wife beater while the other hand held tight to Daryl. She had been right in her earlier assessment. Merle's chest was flat and chiseled just as Daryl's was.

Carol pulled Merle toward her, his lips were rougher than Daryl's, his assault on her almost brutal, but she loved it. She could feel Daryl kissing her shoulder, licking up her neck as the older Dixon worked her mouth. She gasped as each of them took a breast in hand working her nipples as their mouths worked her body. She closed her eyes and gave herself over to the sensations.

Merle pulled away from her, panting, a small smirk on his face. "So baby brother, what do ya want, heads or tails?"

Daryl chuckled, moving around Carol to kiss her back across to her shoulders. "Well she's mines ain't she? I get her ass, ain't no livin' man alive gonna touch that."

Merle smiled at Carol, his hand moving from her breast to her cheek. "That alright with ya sugar? My brother here is gonna let me share tonight." He kissed her again, biting at her lips. Pulling back he smirked, "Sure is one hellcat ain't ya darlin'?"

Carol felt brave as Daryl's hands cupped her breasts from behind, she leaned back into him, loving the way he was sucking her neck, his hands working on the soft flesh of her breasts. Carol looked Merle in the eye, "Just remember I belong to him."

Merle nodded, pulling his wife beater over his chest. "Oh darlin' I ain't gonna forget."

He had taken the hat off and Carol moved away from Daryl, making him groan. She picked up the hat and handed it to Merle a soft smirk on her face, "Put it back on."

Merle chuckled. "I aim to please darlin'."

He put the hat on and moved toward her, kissing her, his hand snaking down to her panties, rubbing along her soaking slit, working her clit through the panties.

Carol felt Daryl move and heard him take off his clothes, but she stayed still, letting Merle taste her mouth as much as he wanted. Merle grunted as he pulled away, "Fuck little mouse….just _fuck_."

Carol didn't have time to think and Daryl had her again, this time he was naked, his hard warm body pressed against hers. She could feel his erection digging into her stomach as he kissed her hard. His hands went to the waist band of her panties and he slipped them down, letting them pool at her feet. He walked her toward the bunk and she knew she had to feel him, had to feel that pulsating heat in her hand.

She wrapped her hand around his cock and groaned in pleasure, it was so large and the veins popped out under the pressure of his want. She ran her hand up and down it and he smirked against her lips, "Ya like havin' us both don't ya woman? You're a naughty little girl, ain't ya? Whose naughty little girl are ya?"

Carol whimpered against his mouth. "Yours. Oh God, Daryl. I'm yours."

Merle and Daryl were headed to bed when they heard soft moans coming from Carol's cell. Daryl sighed, "She has nightmares, bad ones sometimes about Spphia. I'll just go in and wake her up."

Merle groaned, "Shit's rough losin' a little one like that."

Daryl pulled back the curtain and stood there staring at her. Carol was laying on her bunk, her tank top pulled up, one hand working her breast, while her other hand was shoved down her panties so far he could see her mound on display with her fingers working the greedy core. He went stone hard, his chest heaving. Then he heard his brother chuckle, "Well would ya look at that shit…."

Before Daryl could kill Merle, Carol moaned loudly, "Yours. Oh God, Daryl. I'm yours."

Merle chuckled, putting the cowboy hat on his brother's head, clapping him on the back. "Boy if ya don't stay I swear to God I'll kill ya myself. Now I'm leavin' this to ya, but if ya don't hit that shit, I fuckin' will."

Daryl watched his brother leave; he had been freaking the fuck out lately about his brother and Carol. He didn't miss the way his brother leered at her, but Carol was his…His _what_ he wasn't sure, but she was his. He had been so worried about what his brother was up to that he had been snapping at everyone.

Now his brother passed up a chance to be with Carol and now he was alone with her. Like this. Damn it she was beautiful all flushed and sweaty, her hand moving like it was. He looked around, knowing this was a bad idea, but God damn it all he had wanted her for so long. He would make himself known to her tomorrow. The thing that always held him back was thinking she didn't want him. But there she was dreaming of him and calling out for him. Yeah, she was his, but for tonight... for tonight he would cum with her.

He pulled out his cock, tugging on it, the cowboy hat hanging in his eyes a little, but that was alright. He worked his cock back and forth; his eyes never leaving the beautiful woman that he would claim come morning light.

Daryl backed her up, his lips still on hers, she felt Merle's hand slip up to cup her ass cheek and she turned looking at him laying in the bunk. Merle's eyes were dark with want, "Come on sugar, get on. Show us cowboys how it's done."

Carol smirked when she kissed Daryl one last time, watching as Merle handed him the cowboy hat. She had no idea what had come over her, but she didn't care. She straddled Merle, her chest heaving as she took him in hand. He was big too; Jesus the Dixons knew how to grow men. She eased him to her entrance and lowered herself onto him. He growled, pulling her to his mouth and kissing her hard.

She gasped when she felt Daryl on the bunk behind her, he kissed her shoulder, and she felt him rub something cold on her tight little asshole. She turned her head looking over her shoulder, "What are you doing?"

Daryl chuckled, "Just a little lotion to help you to take me baby. It's alright."

Merle bucked up into her, "Move your hips sugar, Merle wants to feel that pussy squeeze him."

Carol moaned, moving up and down on Merle, loving the way he kept biting at her tits. She was having sensory overload as Daryl pushed his hard cock against her ass.

Merle felt her tense and got her attention, "Ya like havin' us both don't ya darlin'? My big fat cock pushed up into ya, while his is poundin' into that tight ass? Ya like bein' a bad girl."

Carol moaned as Daryl pushed his way full in. "Yes! I love being your dirty girl!"

Daryl groaned, the feel of her ass around his cock making him want to pound into her, but he went slow, whispering into her ear, "Ya like that? Ya like me fuckin' ya in the ass?"

Carol moaned, "Fuck me harder!"

Merle growled from below her, while Daryl gripped her hips ramming into her. Daryl's mouth was biting at her shoulder, while Merle was biting at her breasts. She had never felt so full in all her life and she didn't want to ever stop. When she started to cum, she felt the heat build in her like a tidal wave. She clenched down on both of them, sending both men right along with her, all three of them screaming out as their release ripped through their bodies. She could feel the Dixon hot seed in her pussy and ass and she wanted more.

Daryl pulled out first while Merle held her up; she was a sweaty limp mess in his arms. He chuckled, "Jesus brother, I think we done broke her."

Daryl moved Carol so she was laying down, she watched as Merle got out of the bunk, both men standing over her. She smirked. "Save a horse, ride a Dixon." Then her eyes fluttered shut, exhausted from the sweet release she had found at long last.

"Fuck me harder!"

That was all Daryl could take. He came hard, watching as her body came alive. The sight of her orgasm making him cum that much harder. He leaned against the bunk, panting, his cock dripping in his hand. He looked up to see her eyes were open and she had this far away look that told him she was still asleep. She smirked, "Save a horse, ride a Dixon."

Then her eyes closed leaving Daryl to stand there shaking his head, in all his life he had never seen anything so damn hot. He pushed himself back into his pants and went to lean down to cover her up. He didn't want his brother to get any ideas and come in doing what he did. As he did, the smell of her body wash, that fucking lavender shit, filled his nose mixed with her arousal. He kissed her lips softly, "Ya gonna be mine tomorrow, so don't ya fuckin' forget it woman."

He cleaned up his mess on the floor, thinking to himself that he'd put a mess in her tomorrow. As he stood up, he took the hat off and left it on the end of her bed. Yup tomorrow, he was gonna claim his woman; even if he had to brand his damn name on her forehead, he wasn't letting anyone touch her. That night Carol and Daryl slept better than they had in years. But Merle, he lay awake, wondering why the woman hadn't dreamed of him.

 ............


	2. The Morning After

Carol stretched in her bed; she couldn't remember EVER sleeping like that in her life. She smiled, giggling a little to herself remembering the naughty dream she had of the two Dixon brothers. She knew she would NEVER look at a cowboy hat the same again. She yawned sitting up knowing that she needed to get moving and help with Judith and breakfast. As she sat up she saw the hat laying on her bed. She felt sick as she picked it up and turned it in her hand.

Had she really been with both of them? She ran her hand down her panties and felt the tell tale sign of wetness, but it didn't seem like she was with them. But why was the hat on her bunk? She felt sick as she hurried to dress, hoping that this was all some kind of big misunderstanding. She didn't like Merle like that, she just…well she was so horny lately. She couldn't help it that as the days got hotter so did Daryl and then when she saw them both in that damn hat.

She pushed open her cell door clinging to the hat and went in search of Daryl. She'd rather run into the governor but right now she needed to talk to Daryl and find out what she did the night before.

She ended up running right into Merle. He reached out to grab her before she fell, "Whoa, what's got ya so in a hurry there mouse?"

Carol blushed, remembering the way it felt to kiss the man in her dream, "I was looking for Daryl, have you seen him?"

Merle looked at the hat and snickered, "Yup, just left him up in the tower, he's got watch."

Carol nodded, she started to walk away and then she stopped, turning to look at Merle, "You…you weren't in my cell last night were you?"

Merle grinned, "NOPE, but I know Darylina was…might want to ask him what he was doin'."

Carol wasn't sure what that meant as Merle walked away whistling. She knew she had to find him and talk to him. What did she do? Did she say something to him? She just wanted to curl up and die now, but she wouldn't. She was strong, stronger than she had been in her whole life. She opened the door going into the yard, knowing she had to find out why the cowboy hat was in her cell.

Daryl saw her coming, he snickered to himself watching her grip that cowboy hat. He figured that would get her attention. When she walked in the door she stared at him a minute, her voice cracking, "Did you…were you in my cell last night…just you…not Merle."

Daryl felt jealousy surge a little at the mention of Merle's name, but he kept his cool, "Why would Merle be in ya cell?"

Carol blushed, "I just need to know if you were in there."

Daryl nodded, biting his lip, "Yup, I was."

Carol swallowed hard, "Why were you in there?"

Daryl walked toward her slow, he was kind of enjoying this, the way she teased him always had him off guard but now that he finally came to his sense he wasn't afraid anymore. She was the one who didn't have a clue what was going on. He took the hat from her, "What is it about this hat? I saw ya yesterday…the way ya looked at me and Merle when we had it on."

Carol groaned, "Daryl….what did I do when you were in my cell last night…what ever I did I'm sorry for it. I…just you…both of you looked so handsome and it's been so long and I couldn't help it….I didn't mean to dream about the two of you."

Daryl's head snapped up and his eyes went black, "What do ya mean ya dreamt of us? Ya dreamin' about me and my brother together?"

Carol knew she should just shut up and not say anymore, but she couldn't have him thinking that she dreamt of them 'together' together. "NO, you weren't touching….you were both…well…damn it….you were both touching _me_."

Daryl stepped back a little staring at her. He would be beating his brother's ass later. But he had those dreams a time or two himself, but lately they had been of Carol and Maggie, "So ya were dreamin' of us…what were we doin'?"

Carol sighed, "I need to go help with breakfast."

She went to go out the door, but Daryl slammed his hand against the door, leaning into her, whispering into her ear, "Did ya let my brother touch ya in this dream?"

When his breath hit her neck, she shivered, leaning her head against the door. She thought she could feel his erection digging into her ass, but she must be crazy, Daryl didn't think about her like that, "I did…but you said he could…."

Daryl's eyes went wide at that and he brushed his lips against her neck, "I told him, he could touch ya….why? What was it that I said?"

Carol moaned. Daryl's hands were now creeping around to cup her breasts, "Because you told him I belonged to you."

Daryl growled, biting into her neck, "DAMN STRAIGHT."

He turned her around quickly, his mouth on hers, almost crushing her against the door. His mouth was devouring her, he wanted more than just a kiss, he could feel her body moving against his, she wanted him too.

Carol's mind was on overload as she ran her hands up his chest, feeling the hard muscle bunch under her touch. She had no idea why she ever dreamt of Merle, not when this was right in front of her, this man that was perfect in every way. She shuttered as he kissed down her neck, his tongue flicking out to trace over the bite mark he had left on her neck.

He pulled back, growling, "I watched ya last night." He kissed her neck, muttering against it, "I watched ya, heard ya call my name an' I couldn't stop myself. I could smell ya when I walked in, I need to taste ya now….I have to."

He hit his knees staring up at her, waiting for her to make a move. He had admitted what he had done; he didn't want anything between them now. He told her the truth just like she told him about her dream. He would kick Merle's ass later, but for now, she was here and he was going to make DAMN SURE she never dreamt of another man again.

Carol's chest was heaving as she undid her button on her pants, pushing them down. Daryl grabbed them, kissing the back of both her hands, pulling her pants down for her the rest of the way. His hands working on her boots, getting them out of the way. When she was in nothing but her white cotton panties, he looked up at her again, he wasn't going to do anything she didn't want, but once her clothes were off, he was taking her, his way.

Carol gave him a stiff nod, she felt like her knees were going to buckle as his rough calloused hands slipped down from the waist band to cup her. He buried his nose in her wet panties, smelling her deep. The growl that came from him vibrated through her body making her pant with want. Daryl slid the panties down and ran his tongue up her dripping slit making Carol's legs tremble. Her hands fisted in his hair as he grabbed her waist, holding her up. Her legs went to his shoulders and he wedged her against the wall, his mouth attacking her core. Carol let out a scream of pleasure as he lapped at her, his tongue thrusting in and out of her core. Carol didn't even have time to wonder if Daryl was part animal the way he was growling as he ate her out, she was too lost in her thoughts, panting and pulling at his hair, his shoulders, loving how her man worked his mouth against her.

She could feel the heat building up inside her; she started to buck her hips against his face. She ran her hands up the inside of her shirt, squeezing her own breasts.

Daryl moved to her clit. Latching his mouth around her, he sucked her clit hard. Carol arched her back as her orgasm ripped through her. Bucking and screaming his name, she came hard.

Daryl had never tasted anything so perfect and as she flooded his mouth. He was almost brutal working her through it. When she had almost collapsed above him, he eased her down to the floor. He made sure she was comfortable as he kissed his way up her body, pulling her shirt off as he worked. He left her bra on, pulling her breasts from the cups, sucking and licking at them, then he moved to her neck, licking at the bite mark he had given her. He was going to bite her again; he wanted the whole fucking prison to see what was his when she walked around.

He felt her hands on the waist band of his pants and he smirked at her as she undid them and pulled his cock out. It sprung out hard, glistening, and ready. Carol looked between them, working him with her hand as she looked up at him, "You're so big."

Daryl blushed, but smirked at her. He kissed her then, hard and long. The taste of her on his tongue as he devoured her was such a turn on. Carol moaned into his mouth, her legs going up to wrap around his waist, pushing him toward her with the heels of her feet.

Daryl growled as his length slipped into her warm walls, pushing in to the hilt. They both groaned. Daryl pulled back, taking her with him so she was sitting in his lap facing him, him on his knees. He began to move and she picked up the rhythm, both of them panting. Daryl's strong arms bunching as he held onto her, holding her close to him. He lowered his head and bit her nipple, loving the way she moaned out, her pussy clenching around him. The warm heat of her sucked him further in. He roared as his balls tightened and he buried his head into her neck, biting down on the mark again. It was enough to send Carol over the edge and she pulsed and crushed down around his cock while he was still cumming.

They held each other after, kissing softly, Daryl's mouth finding hers, "I love ya woman, now you's mine."

Carol nodded, leaning her forehead against his, "I love you too and I was always yours."

Daryl grinned like a kid at Christmas, "Damn straight."

After getting Carol to her cell, he went in search of his brother. He and Merle were going to get a few things straight about whose woman Carol was. He found Merle in the boiler room working on one of the old generators. Daryl walked up behind Merle. Merle was crouched down looking into the machine. Daryl kicked the back of his brother's boot, making Merle glare up at him, "What the fuck is your problem little brother?"

That's when Daryl's fist connected hard with Merle's jaw, sending him flying back on his ass. Merle grabbed his jaw, looking up at his brother with narrowed eyes. In all their years together, which had been Daryl's whole life, Merle had NEVER seen him so pissed.

Daryl growled, one fist clenched while his other hand pointed at Merle, "YA STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM CAROL, SHE'S MINE! AN' DON'T BE GIVIN' HER SHIT ABOUT IT! WE CLEAR?"

Merle rubbed his jaw, "Yeah. _Crystal._ "

Daryl grunted and headed out of the boiler room leaving Merle a crumbled mess on the floor. He pushed to his feet, pissed as hell. What right did his kid brother have in fucking hitting him? He hadn't done a damn fucking thing! In fact he was the reason the boy was now fucking the mouse. What he needed was a shower and a way to release his frustrations. He couldn't believe his brother; he'd deal with the asshole later. Right now Merle needed an outlet for the rage he had bubbling up inside or he'd end up killing Officer Friendly, since Rick was his favorite whipping boy and then Daryl would REALLY be pissed. Merle rubbed his jaw, seeing red as he made his way down to the showers.

Merle was glad that no one else was occupying the showers as he stalked inside and turned on the water at one of the stalls. He set it as hot as it would go which really wasn't all that hot in his opinion and stripped himself of his clothes. He released the straps of his blade and set it to the side, massaging his stump a little. Stepping underneath the spray, he let out a groan as the hot water cascaded over his body. His cock was hard and he stroked it with his hand, pumping it one good time.

"Fuck 'em all," He muttered under his breath. "Take care o' this situation right fuckin' now."

He gripped his swollen cock in his hand and tipped his head back, pumping himself with a firm hand the way he liked it.

...

She entered the showers, trying to find somewhere in this damn prison where she could have some privacy. She was tired of the dirty looks she kept receiving all of the time. Damn tired of them in fact. So as she opened the door to the showers, she was momentarily stunned to hear one of the showers going. She had thought she had done a check on where everyone was and they had all been accounted for. Right? She eased the door shut quietly and peeked her head around the corner. Her mouth watered at the sight of the man standing underneath one of the showers. _Merle._ She didn't feel like dealing with his shit right now either. She started to leave, but then his nearly silent groan gave her pause. She eased forward for a closer look and saw that he was pumping his hard fist over his cock, yanking on it firmly. She was momentarily mesmerized by the sight of it. He was _big_. A lot bigger than she would have given him credit for considering how he strutted his stuff all over the prison. She had figured it was just him talking shit, but no, he _definitely_ hadn't been. So she stayed and let her eyes trail appreciatively over his hard, male, body. She had never allowed herself to think of Merle sexually. He had come on to her plenty of times, sure, but who _hadn't_ the man come on to?

She felt her breath catch as his speed increased and he leaned his head back against the shower wall, giving her a clear view of all that he had to offer. She swallowed, realizing her panties were already wet. It didn't help matters that she was horny as fuck. She debated within herself for a few moments and then decided to go with it. The worst he could do was to tell her to fuck off, but she didn't think he would. She needed an outlet for her frustrations and it appeared he did as well. She could provide that for him and do them both a favor. Grinning, she quickly stripped herself of her clothing and stepped out from her hiding spot.

...

Merle growled low in his throat. He was so wound up that his hand just wasn't cutting it. He had tried picturing naked women, but that shit was getting old. What he needed was some pussy. Some _real_ pussy. This shit was for the birds. He heard the outer door open and someone enter. They were trying to be quiet about it, but Merle had excellent hearing. He listened to their soft footsteps and he lowered his eyes to slits, trying to identify who was spying on him. When he saw her peek around the corner, he fought to keep the smirk off of his face. So, she wanted a show, huh? He would give her a show.

Ironically, he found himself growing harder just knowing that she was watching. He tightened his hold on his cock, imagining himself slamming into her sweet pussy. He groaned at the images, losing himself to the moment. When he felt the warm mouth envelope the tip of him he moved his hand and opened his eyes to stare down at the blonde beauty on her knees in front of him. She gave him a cocky smile and wrapped one hand around his length to hold him as she moved her mouth, applying the right amount of suction. It was all he needed and he grabbed her head, wrapping his fingers into her hair as he pumped his seed inside of her. She took everything he had to offer and sat back on her heels, smirking at him like a damn cat. His cock was still at half mast and he knew he wasn't done yet. He wanted to be inside of her, _now._ She seemed to understand and she stood, startling him as she placed her hand upon his chest and pushed him back against the wall.

Grabbing him, she pressed a kiss to his neck, "My turn," she whispered. "I want you to fuck me. _Hard_. Think you can handle that big guy?" She asked.

Merle smiled wickedly, "Shit yes I can handle that darlin'."

She returned his smile and he grabbed her arm, whipping her around so that her ass was pressed against his growing cock. She tilted her head back, letting her golden blonde hair brush against his chest as she moaned. He pressed his mouth to her ear, "Ya like it rough, huh?"

She nodded, "Just stick your dick in me," She growled.

Merle was more than happy to oblige and he bent her over at the waist, letting her grab hold of the shower wall for support. He slid his fingers up to her pussy from behind and growled his approval. She was dripping wet and ready for him already. He circled her clit with one finger to tease her and she moaned, backing up a little. He grabbed his cock and positioned it against her, shoving into her without a warning. She cried out, her muscles clenching around him. He paused, wondering if he hurt her and she turned her head to growl at him.

"What the hell are you waiting for? Fuck me!" She spat.

Merle slid his cock out before slamming it into her weeping pussy over and over. She took everything he offered, pushing back on him and whimpering. He wrapped his arm around her, his fingers finding her pussy, flicking her clit. He teased her for several moments before trailing his hand up to grope her tits as they bounced from his thrusts. He pinched a nipple experimentally and she moaned.

"Harder!" She said through clenched teeth.

"Ya like that, do ya? Yer a fuckin' bad girl Andrea," He leaned forward to growl at her. She hummed in reply as his balls slapped against her ass from his exertions. He reared back and smacked her on the ass, probably harder than he should have judging from the redness that spread there. She cried out loudly though and he smirked at how much she liked it rough. Who would have thought? He smacked it once more, just as hard and she clenched around him, throwing her head back as she came, her muscles gripping him like a fucking vice. It was his undoing as he watched her and his balls tightened before he slammed into her once more, shooting his load into her pussy. They were both panting as they came down from their sexual high. Merle slipped his semi-hard cock from her, leaning back against the wall.

"Hey," He said as he remembered. "I didn't fuckin' use nothin'. Ya might need ta do a run for some pills or somethin'," He said.

Andrea shook her head, wetting her hair under the shower, "No we're good. I'm on the pill. You're clean right? Nothing going on down there I need to be concerned about?" She cocked a brow at his cock and he shot her a glare.

"I'm fuckin' clean. Ain't like I was in my old days when I was runnin' wild," He smirked at the memories.

She smiled at him in return, reaching over to run a nail down his chest, "If this is tame compared to before then I would have hated to see you before."

He grunted, realizing she was giving him a compliment. It made him uncomfortable and he stepped under the spray with her quickly to wash himself off. He grabbed his towel and headed over to his clothes to dress as she took advantage of the shower. He eyed her as he dressed. She had a fucking beautiful body and perky tits. He liked that. After strapping his blade on, he reached into the spray and grabbed her arm, jerking her out to him. Her eyes widened at the movement, but she didn't stop him and he thought he saw the excitement flash in her eyes briefly. Yeah, she was a freak. He kissed her roughly, dominating her with his tongue so that she moaned before he pulled away. He was headed towards the door, going outside to get some fresh air when she spoke.

"You keep your dick in your pants now Merle. I own it now. Remember that," Andrea said as he chuckled, shutting the door loudly behind him.

...

Merle stepped outside, wishing like hell he had a cigarette even though he hadn't smoked in years. He was surprised to see his brother leaning against the outside wall smoking. Walking over he reached over and plucked the cigarette from his brother's hand and took a long draw from it despite his brother's glare.

"That was mine! Ya don't even smoke!" Daryl growled.

"Fuck you," Merle muttered. "That's payback for tha shit ya pulled earlier."

Daryl stared at him a moment and then shrugged like he understood. He reached into his pocket for another cigarette and lit it, both of them smoking together silently. Merle could smell the pussy on his brother and he grinned to himself thinking about how they had both gotten lucky. It was the Dixon inside of them. Although it might have started with that damn cowboy hat, it had been all them at the end.

"Jus' thought of somethin'," Daryl said.

Merle cocked a brow at him, enjoying the hell out of his cigarette, "What's that brother?"

"Need ta find us some more o' them damn hats."

...


End file.
